itsmorphintimefandomcom-20200217-history
Ziggy Grover
Ziggy Grover is the Ranger Operator Series Green and is the upbeat socialite of the team. His Operator Number is four. He is portrayed by Milo Cawthrone. Personality Ziggy can definitely be called "optimistic." Ziggy is someone who prefers to keep his nose clean and stay out of trouble. This makes him quite the coward; and coupling this with his talkative demeanor makes him someone hard to take seriously. His talky side also tends to get him into trouble; which has transformed him into quite the escape artist. Despite his goofy, lanky exterior, Ziggy has a hidden soft side and yearns to have friends and people who can rely on him, particularly Doctor K, who seems less than interested in him; and Dillon, whom Ziggy views as his best friend. Ziggy pilots the Tail Spinner. He also co-manages the Croc Carrier alongside Dillon. History Before Venjix Before Venjix attacked, Ziggy was working under the Scorpion Cartel boss Fresno Bob; using the money gained from the missions and heists to secretly fund a local orphanage full of Gamma-stricken children. At a certain point, Ziggy was sent on a mission to deliver a truck full of stolen goods to the five crime cartels situated in Corinth. However, Ziggy instead took the stolen loot, which turned out to be a massive horde of medical supplies, to the orphanage and fled Corinth; making the crime bosses assume he stole the contents for himself. The Boy and the Barricade While wandering the wastes, Ziggy came across a stranded Dillon and attempted to hijack his car, but soon chose to work with the wanderer to re-enter Corinth. However, when Dillon was found to be harboring Venjix technology inside of his body; Ziggy found himself imprisoned along with the man. Dillon was soon scouted to become the Series Black RPM Ranger; and only agreed to joining the team on the condition that Ziggy be freed as well. This endeared Dillon to Ziggy and set the stage for their eventual friendship. Series Green Ziggy chose to join the RPM Rangers as an assistant, even going so far as to hold auditions to find suitable candidates for the Series Green mantle. However, men from Fresno Bob's cartel soon found and confronted Ziggy; who ended up being saved by a stranger later revealed to be Tenaya 7 in disguise. Ziggy went out of his way to evade Tenaya 7; but it wasn't long before she had caught up to him. Desperate to prevent the technology from falling into enemy hands, Ziggy bonded himself to the Green Rev Morpher instead. At first, everyone was displeased, but Dillon came to his defense and convinced the team to allow him into the fold. Ziggy's adjustment was arduous. He lacked any real combat skill, had a hard time controlling the suit's teleportation powers, and wasn't looked upon very fondly by Doctor K. The True Story Upon joining the team, Ziggy finds himself going out of his way to earn Doctor K's good graces, but she simply does not like him. Things worsen when a new Attack Bot is deployed that renders the RPM Rangers' weapons useless. Ziggy attempts to use his teleportation powers to ambush the robot from behind; but instead ends up warping into one of the city's bank vaults. His inexplicable presence there causes him to be arested again. This time, Colonel Truman and the other Rangers aren't so forgiving of Ziggy and view his landing in the vault as suspicious. Ziggy tries telling them that he's clumsy, not a criminal. However, Colonel Truman has looked into Ziggy's past and uncovers Ziggy's connection to the Scorpion Cartel; and that all five of the crime groups want Ziggy's head. Truman asks Ziggy why they all want him dead, but he remains tight-lipped. Summer and Flynn meanwhile interrogate Fresno Bob, who explains that Ziggy stole the shipment he was meant to deliver. Doctor K has Ziggy's Morpher taken away, which leaves him defenseless when Cartel goons bust Ziggy out of prison.....only to return him to Fresno Bob and all of the Cartel leaders, who are intent on finishing off the thorn in their side. Ziggy's old mob friend Benny finds K and explains why Ziggy's been so reluctant to confess: If he does, the Cartels may attack the orphanage. This seals Ziggy's alibi and repairs her trust in him. Just before the Cartels are able to do away with Ziggy, Doctor K finds their headquarters and uses an untested weapon to free him from their grip; allowing Ziggy to assist the team in annihilating the Magnet Bot. The Croc Carrier After Ziggy teams up with Scott to save a mother and child from a Grinder horde, Doctor K explains that she has built a new Zord for Ziggy and Dillon to co-pilot; but finds that it requires technology she has no immediate access to. Scott knows what exactly K needs: a Flux Overthruster, which had been installed on his brother Marcus' plane on the day the brothers battled Venjix alongside their unit. Despite everyone's attempts to warn him off, Scott sneaks onto the wastes to retrieve the Overthruster and prove that he can take care of himself. Scott manages to salvage the tech, which allows Green and Black to form the Croc Carrier and subsequently the ValveMax MegaZord. Debt After a time, Fresno Bob's goons find Ziggy again as the Ranger realizes that the Cartels are continuing their efforts to kill him to settle the debt his truck-stunt amounted to: Five million dollars. Ziggy makes attempts to raise the money on his own, but predictably makes no progress. To assist in Bob's vendetta with Ziggy, a newly-upgraded-and-memory-wiped Tenaya chooses to collaborate with Bob to retrieve Ziggy for the Cartel in exchange for something undisclosed. Ziggy soon finds himself captured by Tenaya and taken to Fresno Bob. However, Tenaya betrays Bob, intent on destroying Ziggy herself and taking the item by force anyway. Ziggy manages to break free of his captors and reclaim his Morpher; becoming the Green Ranger in an effort to save Fresno Bob. After saving his boss (with assistance from Gemma) and helping the RPM Rangers defeat General Kilobyte, Fresno Bob considers him and Ziggy even. Shadow Puppets On Doctor K's birthday, Ziggy finally manages to convince K to join him a social outing in an attempt to cement a friendship. (And perhaps further his developing attraction to her) However, the duo is attacked by Grinders. Ziggy attempts to teleport K out of danger, but bungles the move and winds up stranding the two inside of an enclosed cavern. Ziggy accidentally de-morphs, as K says that she has no way of re-energizing his Morpher. Back at base, the Rangers find themselves locked out of K's computer. While trying to decipher the password, they uncover a video log created in the event that Venjix succeeded in conquering Earth. Back at the cave, Ziggy tries various methods of perking Doctor K despite their plight; even putting on a shadow puppet show on the wall; which actually seems to make her smile. The two await their death, but Summer thinks to K's repeated coldness toward Ziggy and deduces that his name is the password; indicating that K likes him more than she lets on. The pass-code is successful, and the two are saved VIA automated teleport from Ziggy's re-energized Morpher. Summer kindly keeps K's attraction to Ziggy a secret. Green and Black Throughout their tenure, Dillon and Ziggy form a close friendship; with Ziggy repeatedly showing concern and interest in the Series Black Ranger. Ziggy assisted in helping Dillon mount a rescue attempt at the Venjix prison camp Gem and Gemma were imprisoned in when it's discovered that the two heard a "blind girl" singing a tune there similar to the one played by Dillon's watch. Later on, Dillon begins worrying about the Venjix virus inside of his system and is afraid it'll take him over. Ziggy goes out personally to convince him to return. The Final Battle Venjix eventually unleashes his master plan: Activating all of the dormant Hybrids within Corinth that have slipped into the city thanks to all of the Attack Bots acting as distractions. Ziggy heads straight for Doctor K, managing to protect her from quite the Grinder wave until Venjix raids the laboratory personally and captures the two. While being herded into a transport vehicle, Ziggy uses his lock-picking skills to free himself and Doctor K from their bonds; as a sudden fight between Tenaya 15 and Kilobyte prompts Dillon to appear and battle the villain himself. Ziggy eyes the antidote Dillon dropped during the scuffle and tosses it to his friend, allowing him to rid his sister of Venjix's influence completely. After Scott, Flynn and Summer arrive and defeat Kilobyte with the Road Blaster, they receive military code from Colonel Truman prompting them to go to a local factory while Ziggy stays behind to protect Doctor K. Meanwhile, Tenaya 15 (Cured of her programming) have infiltrated Venjix's mainframe using a counter-virus engineered by K to recover most of the seized data, including Gem and Gemma. This allows her and K to delete Venjix's entourage of Grinders, allowing Scott and the others to Morph and engage Venjix directly. The three score a hit; but it's a resurrected Gem and Gemma dropping Corinth's Defense Tower on Venjix that ultimately destroys the robotic villain. After Venjix After finally defeating the virus that terrorized the world, K calls Ziggy by name for the first time; since he isn't technically a Series Operator anymore. The two finally reveal their attraction to one another VIA a subtle holding of hands. Arsenal Ranger Prototype Series Covert Infantry Bio-Suit The RPM Ranger Operators all wield specialized nano-fiber battle suits crafted and maintained by Dr. K. These suits amplify the strength and speed of the user by linking them to the Bio-Field, this dimension's version of the Morphin' Grid. Ranger Operator Series Green has the ability to teleport himself to any location. Unfortunately, Ziggy has yet to fully master the power and will frequently end up in random places. Of course, this drains his suit's reserves. Zords *Tail Spinner *Croc Carrier Weapons *Nitro Blaster **Nitro Sword *Turbo Axe Other *Rev Morpher *Engine Cells Trivia * Category:Rangers Category:Green Rangers Category:Power Rangers RPM Category:RPM Ranger Operators Category:Male Rangers Category:Green and Black Rangers Category:Black, Green and White Rangers Category:Green, Pink and Yellow Rangers Category:Green and Pink Rangers